What They Need
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Ben/Lily fic. The two doctors take comfort in one another after a hard day. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Ben/Lily fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Off the Map. _

_..._

_A/N: Well, after tonight's episode, I couldn't NOT write this one. _

_Lily and Ben take comfort in one another after a hard day - how I would have preferred the episode end, but that's just me. _

_I hope you guys like this one, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

She made her way through the dark hallways, ignoring the soft buzz of alcohol in her system. The festival was still raging back where she'd come from, but that wasn't what she was thinking about right now.

He'd been on her mind since the moment she'd ... "admired his credentials", as Mina stated. But this was different. Now she _knew_. After what had happened earlier today, she hadn't thought she could ever look at him the same way again. He'd lied straight to her face, and the face of the worried woman on the operating table. She'd hated him for that. And then Ryan told her about his wife and kid, and it all clicked.

She understood, now, why it had been so easy for them to bond. They'd both lost someone so close to them, they'd both had their entire worlds turned upside down, like some sadistic bastard shaking the hourglass back and forth, not letting sand fall easily on either side. It was utter chaos.

Lily finally found him, sitting on a cot with a bottle of booze in his hands. It looked as though he'd drank a fair amount of it, assuming he'd started the bottle that night. She couldn't know ...

She paused in the doorway for a moment, taking in the sight of him. As much as she'd hated him earlier, she could see how that case had affected him. He was broken on the inside, just like her. It was like a part of him was already dead - she knew that feeling well. Sighing, she took a few cautious steps into the room.

Ben looked up at the sound of her exhale, surprised to see her. He hadn't expected her to seek him out so soon, especially without a murderous expression on her face. _I'd deserve it_, he told himself, swirling the liquid around in the bottle.

Lily slid down onto the cot beside him, not bothering to say anything. She wouldn't know where to start.

After a moment, Ben tipped the bottle towards her, offering her a drink. A truce, of sorts.

Lily took the bottle from his hands, nodding her thanks. She brought the bottle to her lips, angling her head back and pouring the warm substance down her throat. The burning sensation was a welcoming one, and she quickly repeated the process, taking another drink before replacing the bottle in his hand.

Ben didn't know what to say ... he didn't know if there was anything he could say.

A man had died, a woman had become a widow, a child had become an orphan, and they'd barely managed to save the two of them. All in all, not the best day. In fact, it pretty much sucked as hard as any day could in the jungle.

The two of them sat in silence together for a while longer, passing the bottle between one another every few minutes.

Ben turned and leaned towards her to ask her what she was doing there, just as she was about to complain that his bottle was getting empty, and the of them collided softly, their shoulders and noses brushing together. He could feel her the heat of her hair on his shoulder at the movement, could smell the alcohol on her breath as she exhaled in a choppy, slow beat, looking up at him through lidded eyes.

Lily swallowed on reflex, not daring to move a muscle.

The only sounds that could be heard over their uneven breaths was the crickets around the building, and a bullfrog croaking in the distance, calling to its mate.

Ben brought his right hand slowly to her hair, playing with a few strands around his finger. It felt soft and welcoming, tame and tender - so unlike Ryan's unruly, fire-red hair. He sighed at the thought, looking into Lily's hazy, blue eyes.

Without giving herself time to second-guess herself, or back out of it, Lily plunged right through and went for it. She closed the remaining distance between them, leaning forward to capture his lips.

Ben was surprised at first - though he wasn't sure why - his hand falling from her hair to spread across her cheekbone, his fingers sliding to the back of her head and resting there. He kissed her back, reveling in the sensation of her lips on his, and her body pressed flush against him on his bed.

Lily gripped the front of his shirt with her hand, fisting into the material and pulling him closer to her. She parted her lips at the feel of his tongue pressing against them, allowing him access to her inner warmth. Their tongues danced together, battling for dominance briefly before she let him take the reins and lead the pace.

This went on for a short while, until Lily's fingers slid down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up.

Ben pulled back, looking down into her eyes. They were both breathless, trying to get their bodies under control. He looked almost ashamed before he spoke, "I'm not him."

She hadn't expected that, and blinked a couple times to clear her foggy head. He was absolutely right, he was not Brian. But it wasn't Brian that she was thinking about now - she couldn't let herself do that. She needed to let him go, and she needed comfort after everything that had happened today. She had a feeling he did to. Nodding her head, Lily met his eyes bravely and replied, "I'm not her."

Ben stopped breathing for a moment. How did she know about Abbie? His mind drifted to Ryan once more, knowing the other woman had informed Lily of his loss. Something they both shared. He would speak to her about that later, but right now, he was a little preoccupied.

The two stared back at each other, the silence reverberating around them in waves. No one needed to tell them that this wasn't about love, or romance, or all the simple things that the real world dealt with. Not here, not in the jungle. Not now. This was about comfort, and passion, and needing someone to keep them grounded. Someone to give them a reason to keep on going.

Without saying another word, Ben nodded, leaning back towards Lily. He brushed his lips against hers once, briefly, before drifting away to pull his shirt over his head. He kicked off his shoes, setting to work on his pants as Lily did the same. In no time at all, they were sliding under his covers, their naked bodies bumping against one another at the movement.

Lily spread her hand out on his chest, feeling his heart beating beneath his ribs. Laying on her side with her back facing the wall, she glanced up at his eyes.

His hand settled over hers, holding it there as he angled her head with his other hand, pulling her in for another kiss. It started out sweet, but quickly grew hot and desperate. Ben shifted so that he was above her, feeling her legs part to accommodate him. His chest pressed against hers, the friction and feel of her causing a stirring in his groin. Ben kissed his way to her ear, bringing the lobe into his mouth gently and applying a light, suction.

Lily shuddered at the feeling, a soft gasp escaping her lips.

Ben reached under his mattress, tearing off a piece of plastic that was soon identified as a condom wrapper. Without explanation, or even a sheepish look, he opened the package and spread the condom onto his erection, settling over Lily once more. He gave her a meaningful look, as though he was asking permission.

Lily nodded without second thought, needing to feel him moving inside of her.

That was all he needed. Ben placed one hand on her thigh, parting her legs a little bit more as he began pressing into her. After a few slow thrusts, he was fully inside of her. He needed to stop for a moment as her muscles clenched him, and he used the time burn a path down her chest with his lips and tongue.

Lily arched her back into him, feeling her body heat up at the attention. She reached up with her hands, delving them into his silky hair and holding him over one breast. As his tongue flicked the tip of her swollen peak, Lily's gripped tightened, her body jumping in response.

Ben repeated the motion again, enjoying the power that he had over her body.

Lily drew him back up to her mouth, capturing his lips and holding him there with her hands in his hair and her arms around his shoulders.

He planted his hands on either side of her, finding a steady rhythm and rocking against her.

Lily welcomed his thrusts, her calves pressing against the back of his thighs to push him closer and harder. Their bodies were slickening with sweat, but it didn't stop either of them from moving together as one.

This went on until Ben began to reach his peak. Not wanting to finish before her, or leave her unfulfilled, he slipped a hand between them, putting pressure on her most sensitive area.

Lily's mouth opened in a silent scream, and it was enough to send her over the edge. Her body arched up into his, the power of her orgasm holding her there for ten, fifteen, twenty seconds. When she finally came down from her high, Ben followed along with her, the clenching of her inner muscles sending him into oblivion as well.

When it was over, they lay together on the bed, spent. Ben knew he should say something to her, maybe apologize for his actions earlier in the day. Lily knew she should probably gather her stuff and leave before someone saw them and thought she was getting special treatment. Neither one of them seemed capable of making their bodies listen to what their brains had to say, so they just lay there. Lily was tucked against his side, and Ben's arm was holding her against him, unwilling to let her go.

It wasn't perfect, it was everything they had ever imagined, but that didn't make it any less amazing, any less passionate, or stop it from being exactly what they needed.

...

_The end. _

_Well, what did you guys think of that one? Like it, hate it? _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
